1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to determining the quality of a dielectric on a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor wafer utilized to form integrated circuits typically includes a dielectric overlaying a top surface of the semiconductor wafer. Prior to processing the semiconductor wafer to form arrays of integrated circuits thereon, it is desirable to determine various parameters associated with the dielectric. Two such parameters include equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) and leakage current (Ileak).
Heretofore, separate instrumentation and probes were utilized to measure these parameters. However, the use of separate instrumentation and probes increases the difficulty, cost and throughput of such measurements. In addition, the measurement of leakage current heretofore required the use of two frequencies.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing a method wherein leakage current can be determined utilizing a single frequency. It is also desirable to provide a method where measurements utilized to determine leakage current of a dielectric can also be utilized to derive other parameters of interest for the dielectric.